Good and Evil
by Icy AngelWings
Summary: When Logan's niece contacts him, a deadly secret threatens to destroy everything Charles stands for and everyone will be tested once friends turn to sworn enemies and school and Magneto become the least of their worries. AngelOCKurt ScottRogue
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi and welcome to the new version of Good and Evil! For those of you who may have read or reviewed the movie version, I realized that wasn't working for me and now it's an X-Men: Evolution version! I had recently got back into the cartoon again and thought this version would work better since this version is better known than the movie. My character stays the same from my other version, but my plot has deepened and changed. I really hope you all enjoy this beginning, there's PLENTY more where this came from! Enjoy!

NOTE: **I don't own any little made up parts about Logan's past for any of that sort, since we don't know much about him anyway. I will add these tiny, original pieces for the second part of the story.**

Chapter 1

The sudden sounds of the younger mutants storming up and down the halls to prepare for school slowly crept into Logan's ears as he covered his face deeper in his comfortable pillow. Shattering, female squeals and ranting and young boys chasing them and fighting for food or the bathroom finally made the irritable man get out of bed and get dressed.

'Why me?' he wondered impatiently as he opened the door.

Across the hall, he rolled his eyes to see the usual scenario of Kitty and Rogue fighting for the first one to use the bathroom and take forever, just to make the other one mad. Then, as expected, Kurt slowly closed the door, still half asleep and opened the door between the fighting girls and locked the doors, leaving the two bickering louder and more dangerous.

"Where can you find just a little piece and quiet around here?" he mumbled to himself as he entered the kitchen for the daily coffee, ignoring Scott and Jean having a quiet conversation at the table between orange juice and English muffins.

"Morning, Logan," Jean said as he past her.

"Yea, morning," Scott mimicked through an English muffin.

But Logan just gave them a blank look as he focused on the welcoming aroma of the fresh coffee and he soon became entangled in his own quiet world as he continued to sip his coffee.

"You don't seem like a morning person," Jean commented, seeing him slightly annoyed at her interruption.

"Yeah, with the children upstairs running and bickering? You got that right, red," Logan grumbled, mentally growling to himself as he glanced to see Kitty talking to Kurt as they entered to attack the fridge.

But their morning was suddenly penetrated by the sudden, annoying screeching of the phone on the back wall. Knowing everyone was too hungry to bother; Jean got up, looked at the I.D. panel with a strange look and answered it after the third ring.

"Xavier Institute," Jean stated simply.

"Can I speak to Logan?" a quiet voice asked on the other line.

"Uh-sure, just a sec," Jean replied, shocked of who would call Logan. "Hey Logan, a girl wants to talk to you."

Logan suddenly looked at the red haired psychic with sheer and rare confusion, wondering who all people, would want to speak with him? Since he no longer knew what kind of family or friends he had, he shook off his looked and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Logan asked briskly.

"I'm sorry to…disturb you…Uncle Logan, but I have no one else to turn to," the girl began, looking around her every few seconds.

"Who is this?" he demanded, his blood suddenly rising with the suspense.

"You don't remember your own niece, Melissa Harris? Mom was right then, you really didn't want to belong to the family anymore," the girl whispered, sounding hurt and angry by the low growl she could barely hear on the other end.

"Listen, I don't who you think you are, but I don't remember you and you don't want anything to do with you!" Logan yelled in the phone, slammed it back on the receiver and stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the staring eyes that followed him out the door.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Jean, shocked.

"Ya man, who would talk to Logan anyway?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, the collar I.D. shows that it came from the Bayville Asylum," Jean said, wondering who the girl was. "But I guess she might be from Logan's family."

"Why didn't she call before after all this time?" Scott wondered.

"Anyway, if everyone's done, we're going to be late," Kitty reminded the group, and they all looked at the clock to see that time was ticking away faster than they thought and fled out the door with breakfast still in their mouths.

"Logan, something troubles you," Charles Xavier commented, running into the storming mutant in the main room of the mansion. "Care to talk about it?"

"Not now Charles," Logan grumbled, taking his time up the stairs back to his room to reflect on the previous situation.

"I see, perhaps later then," Xavier assured before wheeling down the hall.

Logan didn't bother responding to the professor's last line before he found the door to his room, opened to see the darkness welcome him. But he simply flipped the light on and sat on the bed, the situation playing in his head several times as if it were a message.

'Why, after all this time, that someone finally bothers to contact me? Why is she there of all people? Why is some of my memory returning, just because of her?' Logan's mind grew dizzy with all the unanswered, bizarre questions that never seemed to come back to him. Years had past since the experiment and, now of all times, after a phone call, that someone from his family decides to care and call him.

'What's going on?'

* * *

"Okay little lady, your time is up," the man in white snapped behind her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not stupid!" she snapped, slamming the phone down.

"Careful, remember what that attitude gave you last time?" the man's friend said, appearing from the door and grinned.

'Yeah…I remember too well…white, puffy walls as far as my eyes could tolerate until you had your fun and dragged me by the hair back to my cell. Don't remind me if you want see the light of day,' the girl hissed mentally at the guards she despised since seeing their faces from the first time she was dumped here seven months ago.

"That's we thought, now back to your cell like a good girl."

"Yeah, what would your parents have to say about your behavior?"

At the moment, enough had tolerated of their behavior, and she finally felt her power surge through her as she finally let the beast from within have some fun.

'You guys asked for it,' the girl warned, smirking.

Taking no hesitation, she suddenly kicked at them, her kick smashing the first guys' jaw. They tried to grab her, but their large, muscular arms were too slow for her reflexes as she flipped back and her eyes suddenly glowed with power.

"Dish it but can't take it, boys?" she mocked.

They hissed in anger at her comeback and charged again, but she knew they were no match for her. Since her background had said she was a three time black belt in martial arts, they suddenly realized that they had to do something quick. She lased at them with swift kicks and punches, slamming her entire forearm and straight hand into their backs to momentarily stun them. She took another flip above them, feeling the current run fresh through her veins as she prepared for the strike.

Unknown to her until the very last moment, a hand grabbed her by the leg and she slammed down on the concrete floor, arms protecting her face. The next thing she knew, the usual needle, commonly filled with a sleeping medicine, stung her senses and she struggled against their hold.

"My my, you just don't know how to play nice, do you?" the man asked.

She wished she could unleash a piece of her mind to the man who had managed her existence for seven months, but the strange formula they injected into her made her power somehow start to turn against her.

"As you live here, you play by my rules from now on, which means the person you just called won't come for you," the guy reminded her, grabbing her hair and making her look into his fiery eyes. "Remember you're here because you're a nobody and you did something wrong and nobody can change that."

To Be Continued!

* * *

A/N: Yes, the beginning is short but don't worry the next part will be longer and full of more detail…I like to make the beginnings shorter on purpose. (Evil look) I hope you enjoyed the beginning, hang in there for more! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, off to a good start I hope, so on with the story now. But note that this story has changed back to AngelOC because I noticed that there are way too many Nightcrawler ones, so that's how it will be. NOTE 2: This story takes place before all the other mutants (Rahne, Sunspot, Bobby, Cannonball, Wolfsbane) came along. It's just the main mutants, brotherhood, angel, Beast, Tabitha and other people.

NOTE: I noticed that a lot of people have just read this story, and I don't care whether you love it or hate it with a passion, I would really appreciate if the readers would please leave something to let me know how I'm doing. I don't want all the planning of this story to go to waste, but I appreciate the number of readers though. Now enough rambling and do enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Bayville Asylum, are you serious? That's like the scariest place in Bayville!" Kitty said in surprise after Scott told them what happened earlier that morning last week, along with Evan and Kurt.

"No kidding, that girl must be really crazy!" Evan added through large gulps of soda. "She must've been on meds and didn't know who she was talking to."

"No, Jean said she sounded like she wasn't on medication, but you're right. There's no way that someone related to Logan could be there and trying to contact him," Scott concluded to the small group, looking over to see Jean and Duncan's group getting up from their table and walking towards them.

"Do you think the professor believes her?" Kurt wondered to Scott.

"I'm not sure," Scott commented before starting on his lunch before he left a strong hand on his shoulder and didn't bother to turn around.

"What's the Loser Table talking about today?" Duncan wondered with a smirk, his arm loosely around Jean's shoulder.

"Oh, someone from Bayville Asylum called our house, what's it to ya Duncan?" Evan scowled at the jock, but his expression changed when he saw Duncan's face turn grim.

"Who was it from, Summers?" Duncan whispered.

"H-Her name was…Melissa? Yea, her name was Melissa Harris, why?" Jean asked, turning to see Duncan's strange face.

"Do you know her or something?" Kitty wondered quietly.

"N-Never mind, I don't have to explain to the likes of you," Duncan snapped and walked away alone, leaving his confused friends and Jean behind.

"What's with him?" Jean wondered.

"Beats me, he's never like that," one of his friends answered.

"I'll go see what's wrong, I'll see you guys at home," Jean told the group and left to find the solution to Duncan's strange behavior.

Jean ran out of the cafeteria, looking in the empty classrooms and hallways as she searched for Duncan. After a few long minutes or running around, she saw the gym doors open and saw him sitting darkly on the bleachers and whispering to himself. Closing the door as quietly as she could, she walked up the bleachers and looked up at Duncan.

"Duncan, what's going on? This isn't like you," Jean asked.

At first he said nothing, whispered something she couldn't hear and then stood up and walked down to the floor. His expression didn't change as he told her another excuse for his behavior, and then stormed out of the gym as soon as the bell rang for the next classes. Jean silently followed behind, not bothering to probe his mind for answers. She could tell from the tone of his excuse that what he knew about the caller probably wasn't a good thing.

"Jean, wait up!" Kitty called to the red head, seeing her friend turn around to see the girl catching her breath after stopping. "Are you riding with us, Scott wanted me to come find you and ask you."

"Oh yea, I'll be right there Kitty, I just need to grab something in my locker," Jean told the girl and ran off the building, hoping the excuse would buy her a few minutes by herself to think about what Duncan said to her during lunch.

As she opened her locker, hearing footsteps, she quickly glanced to see the Brotherhood walking down the hall in what seemed to be like a serious conversation. Pretending to not pay attention, she fumbled around her locker to try and see what they were talking about.

"I've told you guys for the last time, I saw her last night!" Lance exclaimed.

"But how did she get out?" Toad wondered, hopping backwards in front of the rest of them. "Was she hot?"

"That's not the point! Lance, did you talk to her?" Pietro asked quietly.

"No, I only saw her for a second behind the bushes before she was gone. But it's her alright, she's in Bayville after all," Lance said with somewhat surprise, not bothering seeing Jean fumble with her locker. "Anyway, she looked like she was looking for something…or someone."

"But why was she near our place, then?" Blob wondered.

"Couldn't tell ya, man," Lance told him and their conversation shut down just as they passed Jean.

Waiting just a little bit longer, until they were no longer down the hall, Jean looked around to see that only a few students were walking through the doors to their rides home. Carefully closing her locker, she let what she got of their conversation in her head.

'So maybe Duncan was telling the truth after all, I guess they saw her too. But what was she doing around their house like Lance said? Could she be looking for Logan? Who really is this girl?' Jean wondered, thinking back to Duncan's words once more.

"_Duncan, what's going on? This isn't like you," Jean wondered, crossing her arms and waited for the whispering to end._

"_Jean, I'm fine, seriously," Duncan growled._

"_Come on, you can tell me," Jean pressed gently, desperate to know. He shook his head in defeat, got up and walked down the bleachers back to the floor._

"_Do you promise me Jean, this is very important," Duncan warned._

"_I swear," Jean confirmed, senses anxious for his next words._

_"She…she's someone I knew…a while ago at another school two years ago. I guess she's back and she's looking for someone, but I don't know who. Now please, leave me alone," Duncan explained angrily, feeling his temper boil and stormed out of the gym, not caring if she followed._

"JEAN, HURRY UP! SCOTT'S READY TO LEAVE!" Kitty called.

"I'M COMING!" Jean called, running to the parking lot, hoping what he said she could leave behind until it needed to be brought up for any reason.

"So why was Duncan so tripped out about, Jean?" Evan asked, the five exiting the red sports car and walking the mansion's front door.

"I don't know, he just told me to leave him alone," Jean shrugged, trying to look like she felt bad for Duncan.

"Oh well, Duncan is always weird," Kitty added, leaving the talk at that.

They pulled through the entrance of the mansion, seeing no one but Beast on the couch reading the daily paper. He asked them how their day at school was and they all replied "Good" mechanically and went up to their rooms. Hank watched them walk up the stairs, seeing something was wrong with them, but shrugged and went back to the paper.

"Hank, you're still reading the newspaper?" Storm asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I just couldn't help but try and see what Jean and the others were talking about outside, it seemed pretty serious," Hank remarked, stacking the paper back on the coffee table.

"Do you pick up anything?" Storm wondered.

"Unfortunately no, but I wonder if it involves our mysterious caller this last week," Hank guessed, turning to see Storm nod in agreement.

"Yes, Logan hasn't been in the best mood as well," Storm said, sitting on the couch next to the one Hank was sitting on. "Could she really be who she claims to be, Hank?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to see," Hank assured the woman, getting up to go and start dinner. Storm sat quietly for a moment, wondering if he was hopefully right and followed after the mutant to see what was in the cupboards for dinner.

Logan sighed as the silence finally settled back into the walls of his room as he looked back to the outside sunset and growled in frustration. Through the Danger Room sessions, early morning workouts, motorcycle rides, avoiding the others he found no peace from the memory that clung for dear life in his head. A single picture of him about ten years younger sitting in a movie theater with a young girl talking to him softly about the movie. Her mousy brown hair had been cut short for that summer and her simple red shirt and jeans with white sneakers made her innocence seem too good to be true. Her voice lingered in the back of his mind, like a trapped soul begging to be let into the light after years of darkness and he couldn't let himself believe that this girl was his niece.

'Logan, may I speak with you in my office?' Charles asked calmly.

"Fine, I'll be right down," Logan snapped and stormed out of the room.

As expected, all the teenagers were roaming the hall and having useless conversations of what was for dinner. Just seeing their laughter and young faces made the memory rush back into his mind, and he pushed through an angry Rouge down the stairs to Charles's office.

"Please come in, Logan," the man's voice called from beyond the doors and without a word wasted, Logan stepped quickly into the office and closed the door for necessary privacy.

"Logan, for the past week, it seems that you're trying to get rid of the girl who claims to be your niece," Charles began, waiting patiently for the anger to fade from Logan's eyes as he sat down and looked back at the psychic. "I think it's time to face this memory of yours and see what you're so angry about, if you'll let me."

"Make it quick, Charles," Logan growled quietly as the psychic placed his hands on Logan's head and both began to concentrate.

Once inside Logan's mind, Charles sat on the stair next to the young Logan and the small girl and watched them talk silently. Suddenly, the memory faded and he was surrounded by darkness and he listened to hear the older version of the girl call out his name. He turned his wheelchair around to see the outline of a girl reach out, the soft voice matching the mysterious phone caller. Charles then felt satisfied of his search and let his hands drift down the rests of the wheelchair and looked back at Logan.

"It's true Logan, that little girl is our mysterious phone caller," Charles said.

"But why would someone try to contact me now?" Logan demanded.

"Please calm yourself, Logan," Charles interrupted, resting a hand on the man's tense shoulder. "I don't know about that, but it appears she's trying to find you."

"From Bayville Asylum," Logan added and Charles nodded. "Should we bring her here?"

"That, Logan, is for you to decide for yourself," Charles concluded, gave an assuring smile and turned to the office door. "But for now, let's put this behind with dinner."

Not bothering to answer, Logan followed the professor to the kitchen to see everyone passing around the table and exchanging talk amongst themselves. They all greeted the two and became consumed in the awesome dinner and casual conversations, ignoring last week's situation.

As Storm, Kitty and Logan finished cleaning the kitchen of the dishes and leftover food; the phone suddenly rang and startled them. Storm walked over to the I.D., gave a grim look to Logan and let him answer it.

"Hello, Uncle Logan," the girl answered quietly.

"Hey," Logan answered in a low tone. "About before…"

"It doesn't matter now, do you believe me now?" she demanded.

"Yeah," was all Logan could find to answer her at first. "But why now?"

"I'll explain later, I don't have much time. Could you come and get me out of here?"

"But why are you there?"

"I SAID I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! I asked you a question and I need an answer now! Please, Logan…"

Logan looked out the window, sighed in defeat and looked over at the others that were staring at him strangely. He realized the situation set up for him and saw that he couldn't turn her down. Barely glancing at the clock, he felt his voice return in a low tone.

"How much time do you need?"

"Give me about twenty minutes, meet you at the gate."

"I'll be there…," and the other line went dead before he finished. Logan looked at the clock again, seeing it was almost ten and grabbed the motorcycle keys off the key rack by the entrance.

"What's up with him?" Kitty wondered.

"It's not our place Kitty, let's leave him be," Storm assured her.

"But who was that, Storm?" Kitty demanded.

"That…was his niece," was all Storm said before retiring for bed and she followed quickly behind, still confused.

Letting the engine quickly die and the headlights gave out, Logan saw the outline of someone leaning against the entrance to the asylum behind the gate a few feet back. The person ran down to the gate, suddenly punched out the cameras and keypad and jumped over the gate.

"Right on time, not bad," she whispered walking towards Logan, wearing simple white pants and shirt with her name on it.

"Yea yea, just get on and let's get out of here," Logan sighed impatiently.

"Before we go back to your place, we need to make a stop," she interrupted.

"Where?" Logan demanded quickly, revving the engine to life.

"You'll see," she concluded, jumped on the back and they sped off into the night opposite of the institute.

They turned onto a quiet street, most of the streetlights burned out and the streets silent. They turned left twice until they came to the house in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Two cars, a red convertible and silver BMW, sat comfortably in the driveway and all the windows dark.

"Where are we?" Logan whispered.

"Wait here, give me ten minutes," she promised, ran to the side of the house and climbed up the wooden ladder on the wall and easily opened the closest window on the top floor.

He watched a small candle being lit from the ground as she placed it in the window and didn't hear another thing for those ten minutes until he suddenly caught a heavy duffel bag. She quickly stepped back onto the small roof, climbed down the ladder and ran back to the motorcycle in a different outfit.

"What's with the candle?" he asked simply.

"Never mind, let's go," she whispered back and hopped on behind him. "Just a little sign, that's all."

They quickly sped off into the young night, eager to reach the institute before midnight. As they passed the quiet neighborhoods and slightly busy city streets, Logan somehow felt like he'd seen that candle before, but shrugged it aside and his eyes saw relief in their destination as they rode up to the mansion.

"So this is the Institute," she remarked, acknowledging its beauty.

"Come on," Logan growled and she followed behind through the doors.

Logan to see Storm, Beast and the professor waiting in the small living room and went over to them to greet the new person. She shook hands with each of them mechanically and stood her ground in silence.

"Welcome to the Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Melissa Harris," Charles said warmly, smiling at her somewhat shocked face.

"Thank you, I've heard of this place," she replied quietly.

"You're welcome to stay if you like," Storm added, smiling.

"But first, what can you do, Melissa?" Charles wondered.

"My nickname is Spark, that should explain enough," she replied with a small smile, small volts of electricity running across her hands. "Can handle any amount of electricity and right now working on lightening."

"Sounds very promising, Melissa," Beast acknowledged.

"Thank you, but where's everyone else?" Melissa wondered.

"I'll let them know," Storm volunteered and disappeared upstairs.

Melissa let Beast take her duffel bag to a spare room upstairs and Charles made simple conversation with the two until they heard voices coming from upstairs, most of them sounding a little drowsy.

"Everyone, meet the newest addition to the Institute, Melissa Harris, a.k.a. Spark," Charles informed the students and some of them couldn't help but stare.

"Who's the chick?" Evan asked Kurt with surprise.

"Her name's Melissa," Kurt replied, eyes glued to the mutant.

Melissa was about Kurt's height in his human appearance with long dark burgundy hair and mysterious green eyes. She looked to have a great form with a long white tunic barely passing her hips, dark jeans and simple brown belt with gold circles. She looked at each of the mutants and gave a small smile at her roommates.

"Hey everybody, sorry to drop in so late," she apologized.

"We'll get acquainted tomorrow, but off to bed everyone. Melissa, I'll enroll you for Bayville High on Monday. What grade are you in presently?" Charles asked, mentally puzzled by the grim look in he eyes.

"I'd be…a junior…but I'm tired, goodnight," Melissa answered, seeing Beast return from the top of the stairs and the two men watch him escort Melissa to her room that she shared with Jean.

"She seems like a fine girl," Charles admitted to Logan.

"I guess so," Logan answered quietly, not sure if the answer was right.

"Well, I'm happy you're reunited with her Logan, goodnight," was all Charles said before he wheeled off to his room to retire for the night. Logan, realizing he was alone, ran a tired hand through his hair before walking up to retire as well, ignoring the gossip everyone was exchanging in the next room about their new roommate.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I couldn't get a clear answer of Angel's age, so I just figured he's 20 and Melissa is 17 soon to be 18. Thank you.

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want your own room, we have plenty of room," Beast asked her again politely.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine for now," Melissa replied, grateful for his generosity towards her.

"Well, welcome aboard Melissa-," Beast began before she raised her hand.

"Please, call me Spark," Melissa corrected nicely, letting her hand down.

They exchanged "goodnights" and Melissa closed the door and turned to see Jean looking up from a book. She could see that the room was pretty decent size for both of them, and that her bed was close to the window.

"Hi, I'm Jean Grey," Jean said, her voice causing Melissa to look back at her new roommate.

"Spark," Melissa replied simply, going over to her duffel bag on the bed. "So, Jean, what can you do?"

"I can move almost anything with my mind, what about you?" Jean wondered as she closed her book, though she knew the girl's nickname was enough information.

Melissa turned around, pointed her index finger at the lamp by Jean's bed and began to concentrate. The light suddenly flickered several times before the room was consumed by darkness, Melissa's hand surrounded by traveling bolts of electricity. She clenched her hand tightly and the lamp came back on instantly. She saw Jeans' face was impressed by her ability, but Melissa ended her little introduction and turned her attention back to her duffel bag as she pulled out her small keyboard and set it on the windowsill. She ignored Jean's quick stare as she pulled out her red pajamas and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

'Something tells me I'll want my room sooner than I thought,' Melissa thought to herself as she grabbed the doorknob, but when the door suddenly opened, she fell back in surprise and looked up to see Kurt with a concerned look.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kurt apologized with shock, holding out his hand. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"It's cool, accidents happen," Melissa replied, accepting his three fingered hand. "Nice tail by the way."

"Thanks, I'm Kurt, a.k.a. Nightcrawler," Kurt said proudly, lightly blushing her comment on his tail.

"Nice to meet you, Nightcrawler," she said with a simple smile, closing the door to change and find some privacy.

But the privacy she'd desired was quickly interrupted when she heard Kurt arguing with another male mutant who was rapping on the door, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the other mutant's whiney voice. She quickly finished her business, transferred her hair all to one side and opened the door to see a dark skinned boy still arguing with Kurt over the bathroom, but they immediately went silent as they stared at her with childish awe and curiosity. She didn't understand why they thought her loose, silk red pajamas made her look hot, so she just walked down the hall to her room. She took one last look at the two boys as the dark skinned one ran into the bathroom and Kurt just shrugged and gave another smile before going to his room.

'Teenage boys,' Melissa sighed and closed the door.

"What's going on out there?" Jean asked simply over her book.

"I don't know, ask the dark skinned kid rapping on the door for no reason," Melissa answered as she padded the pillow and got into the covers.

"Oh, you mean Evan, he's usually like that," Jean told her with a laugh.

"R-ight, well goodnight," Melissa replied quickly, pointed at the lamp to burn it out and turned away from Jean to sleep, feeling the fresh energy rejuvenate her body.

"Goodnight," Jean said in slight shock of her attitude, but settled in the covers and gathered up her courage for one last thing. "Melissa?"

"What is it?" came the mumbled response.

"Why were you at the Bayville Asylum?" Jean wondered quietly.

Melissa didn't answer right away as she got up, grabbed a few little items from her duffel bag and sat back on her bed. She lit the candle carefully, quickly extinguishing the flame from the match and set in a little saucer in the window above the keyboard before getting back in the covers.

"Please don't ask me that, Jean. Goodnight," she replied wearily, taking one last look at the candle before closing her eyes.

Feeling bad she might've angered Melissa, Jean just shrugged off her useless apology, also took another look at the candle before turning over and letting herself fall into a dream.

* * *

Thunder seemed to slightly shake the mansion's walls as everyone slammed on their alarm clocks, somewhat angry that they got two alarms this morning. But as some of them dragged themselves into the kitchen for breakfast, they caught a glimpse of someone out the rain by the pool.

"What is she doing out there?" Rogue asked sleepily, wondering why Melissa was outside in this weather doing yoga and martial arts training.

"Yeah no kidding, she'll like catch a cold or something," Kitty agreed, gulping down orange juice.

"Yeah," Kurt and Evan replied mechanically.

The two girls rolled their eyes as they raided the fridge, not surprised that the two were entranced by Melissa's appearance outside. Jean then entered with a stretch, repeated the same gesture at the boys and started talking to Rogue and Kitty while the two boys ignored their stomachs and let their eyes wake up first. But it was only a few minutes before Scott rain into the kitchen, a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong, Scott?" Jean asked nervously.

"Turn on the T.V.," was all he could say as Kitty grabbed the remote and the morning news flashed onto the screen.

"A tragedy occurred today at the Bayville Asylum around 4 a.m. this morning. Police found the body of a 23 year-old girl in the basement after a mysterious phone call from the asylum gave the information, but identification is unknown at this time and the given information cannot be released. The body has been claimed by police reports that the body had a fatal gash in the head and several injection marks on the arms and neck, but they don't think that was the cause of death," the news lady said, the asylum standing gloomily in the background, yellow police tape around the entrance. Her voice began to fade out as they focused on two police rolling the body pass the reporter, a scaled hand poking out of the bag but the police shoved it back inside. "More information on this sad death tonight at 10:00."

Kitty turned off the T.V. in shock and she noticed that everyone shared her feelings of the sad story. They couldn't understand why a mutant died at that horrible place, but the sudden ping of the doorbell released the tension in the room, but they didn't notice a certain mutant running up the stairs and the sound of a slamming door.

"I got it," Rogue volunteered.

She noticed the man paying the cab guy, but as she looked closer, she recognized who he was. She was surprised to see him here, but wondered why he was here as she opened the door to face him.

"Hey," Rogue with a smile.

"Hey," Angel answered back with a smile, ignoring the pain.

"Come in, you're soaking wet," she said, stepping aside.

"Than you," he said gratefully, setting his luggage by the door.

'Welcome, Warren,' Charles echoed in Angel's mind, and he saw Charles wheel towards him with a welcoming smile and open hand. "My name is Charles Xavier; I'm in charge here at the institute."

"Yes, I met her and Scott some time ago," Angel began, desiring a private room to discuss his unexpected arrival.

"Well then, let's talk in my office, Warren. You can join us if you wish, Rogue," Charles offered and the two followed the man into his office, the fire welcoming Angel from the fierce rainstorm.

"First off, thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Angel told Charles, removing his tan trench coat to release his soaking wet wings.

"Of course Warren, why don't tell me why you're here," Charles said calmly, seeing distress in the young man's face. Angel took a deep breath, walked closer to the sanctuary of the fire and felt his courage kicking in.

"I assumed you heard the news about the mutant in the asylum," Warren said, seeing he immediately had their attention and continued. "Apparently, someone snuck into the asylum and did something to cause the mutant to go crazy, and the attendants had to silence her for her dangerous behavior towards the others. But yesterday, the same person snuck into Worthington Tower where I live and did the same thing to two other mutants. The person had also tried to do the same thing to me, but I got out in time before the tower was set on fire, and I had nowhere else to go. But then I remembered what Scott had told me about this place, and I realized that this is the only place where I can be safe and accepted."

"But why didn't the news get a hold of the murder story?" Rogue wondered, the story not making sense to her.

"I don't know," Angel replied quietly.

"Tell me Warren, how did you find this information?" Charles asked curiously, feeling an old flashback come back to him.

"I overheard the two in the lobby talking about the girl who was in the asylum three days ago, but they hardly mentioned the person, as if they were afraid to," Angel explained, feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything to help them.

"Did you know who they were?" Rogue asked, but he just shook his head.

"I had seen them around a few times around the tower since they were new, but I never talked to them personally. But they did seem to know the girl in the asylum from their conversation," Angel stated grimly, the people's faces clear in his mind.

"Don't blame yourself Warren, you had no idea that this was going to happen," Charles assured him, but Warren pretended to have a faithful smile and that everything would be alright. After a few more minutes of respectful silence for their deceased brethren, Rogue led Angel to a guest room while Charles remained in his office, knowing that time was beginning to repeat itself.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, the upstairs rooms are full at the moment," Rogue asked Angel, setting his luggage by the bed.

"Not at all," Angel assured her, taking in the room.

"Well…umm…help yourself to the kitchen anytime. I better go, I've got a Danger Room session," Rogue said after an awkward silence.

"Danger Room?" Angel asked curiously.

"You can come watch if you want," Rogue told him simply.

"Maybe later," he said, turning to his luggage as she closed the door.

He took his time unpacking, the conversation with Charles and occasionally Rogue replaying in his mind. He somewhat felt guilty that he didn't give the rest of the information he knew, but he promised himself that it would be for their own good for the time being. He also still felt guilty that he couldn't find a way to save the three mutants, but he still couldn't ignore the chill down his spine about the person responsible for the murders.

Once he unpacked completely and helped himself to a small snack in the kitchen while letting his wings stretch from the confinement of his trench coat, he eventually found the Danger Room and couldn't help but be entertained and fascinated how the place trained and even frightened the young mutants through the glass windows.

"Are they always like this?" he asked a weather witch named Storm, confused at how most of them seemed afraid of the easy obstacles in their way.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she assured him as they sat back in the control room and watch Logan train the young mutants to their brink of their willpower.


End file.
